My Funny Study Tour Chapter 1 : In My Journey
by ssi.zomboni1
Summary: Pada Suatu pagi,hinata akan pergi ke sekolah,tetapi di tengah perjalanan,hinata hampir terserempet oleh mobil mewah berwarna onyx, tanpa kesal atau pun marah,hinata pun , memaafkan supir mobil tersebut,karna 'tuan' sang supir marah karna supirnya itu lama,akhirnya mau tidak mau 'tuan' tersebut turun tangan dan meminjamkan hinata sapu tangan, lalu? bagaimana kisah hinata di sekolah?


My Funny Study Tour Chapter 2

Pairings : Hinata Dan Teman Teman

Warning! Typo, GaJe,salah Penulisan,Pengejaan,DLL,DSB

Rated : T (teenagers)

Peran Utama :

Hyuuga Hinata 日向 ひなた

Sasuke Uchiha 佐助 うちは

Akasuna No Sasori 明かすな の サソリ

Pair :

Sasu X Hina

Saso X Hina

Dei X Hina

Don't Like ?

Don't Read !

RnR ! ^0^

Huaah ! nochan cape ngetiknya ! Otak Nochan udah kering dan butuh air (m_m)v ini... nochan persembahkan ! Chapter Ke Duaa ! Happy Reading minna !

Maaf kalo sedikit ya !

rencana nya mau buat 10 chapter,walah walah..pasti gak akan,paling juga 5 chapter T.T

add facebook aku okie !

Nonon Rofi Nurzakiah

Happy Reading Minna :D

Cuplikan Chapter Sebelumnya :

"kami ingin memesan makanan,"kata sasuke lalu masing masing diberi buku menu,"aku pesan cappucino untuk minuman dan makanan nya..umm...steak saja ya.."pesan deidara,"aku juga cappucino...dan makananya..sepertinya pizza yang ini enak.. pizza yang mini dan yang besar ya!"pesan sasori,"emang nya tidak apa apa pesan banyak ?"tanya hinata,"ya gak apa apa lah hinata-chan,deidara yang traktir"kata sasori menyela,deidara pun mengangguk,"ya sudah kalau begitu,aku pesan coklat panas,kentang dan umm.. hot dog"pesan hinata,"aku jus tomat,burger,burger nya tambahkan tomat yang banyak ya.."pinta sasuke,lalu pelayan tersebut pergi dan segera mengantarkan pesanan,"nah.. kalau beda beda kan bisa saling minta.."kata deidara lalu tersenyum.

* KE ESOK – KAN HARINYA *

"ayo anak anak,cepat masuk,dan duduk ditempat masing masing!"suruh kakashi,semuanya pun tertib untuk duduk,tak terasa,malam pun tiba,"nah anak anak,kita belum setengah perjalanan..kalian bisa memasak,atau makan makanan ringan yang kalian bawa,silahkan untuk yang mau memasak"kata kakashi,hinata pun permisi untuk pergi memasak,

setelah diperbolehkan,hinata pun melihat bahan bahan yang ada didapur itu,hinata pun mendapat ide untuk membuat sebuah jus alpukat dan burger,burger nya hinata sengaja dibanyakkan Tomatnya,sepertinya untuk tampilan makanan nya agar lebih berwarna dan tentu saja akan dimakan oleh hinata.

Hinata pun membawa makanan nya ke bangku duduk nya,"selamat malam sasuke-kun"sapa hinata,"hn.."hanya 2 konsonan tersebut,tetapi hinata tak pernah kesal pada sasuke,

"kau mau?"tawar hinata,"hm ? Sasuke pun yang tadinya tertidur sekarang duduk,hinata anggap sasuke mau,hinata pun memberikan sebuah burger kepada sasuke,setelah digigit oleh sasuke,sasuke terdiam,"ada apa sasuke-kun?apa makanan nya tidak enak?"tanya hinata khawatir,"ini enak,apa kamu suka toomat hinata?"tanya sasuke,"tidak terlalu,memang kenapa?"tanya hinata,"kau memasukkan banyak tomat,dan aku suka sekali dengan tomat,"tutur sasuke,hinata pun tersenyum,sasuke pun kembali melahap burger nya kembali,"hey kalian makan apaan ? "tanya deidara sambil melihat ke belakang,"makan burger"jawab sasuke enteng,

"aku mau dong,"kata deidara lalu merebut burger milik sasuke,"hey ! itu milik ku !"kata sasuke setengah berteriak,"hh.. ya sudah nih"kata deidara mengembalikan lagi,"jika kau mau,bisa diambil di dapur,tadi aku menyimpan satu dikulkas"kata hinata,

"ooh..hinata..kau sungguh perhatian"puji deidara dan berlari ke dapur,sasuke yang tidak suka dengan perkataan deidara langsung membuang muka,dan tidur terlelap,deidara pun kembali ke tempat duduknya,

"hoi hinata.. enak sekali buatan mu itu !"puji deidara,"aah..deidara bisa saja"ucap hinata sambil tersipu , sasori yang duduk bersama dengan deidara menyuruh deidara cepat tidur karena terganggu oleh suara cempreng nya,"baka deidara,cepat tidur"suruh sasori yang kedua kalinya,tak mau ambil pusing,deidara pun menuruti perintah partner nya,

jam pun berubah,menunjukkan jam setengah duabelas malam,hinata belum juga tertidur,malah menatap keluar jendela bus,sasuke pun terbangun,"kau belum juga tidur ?"tanya sasuke , "ya,aku belum bisa tidur"jawab hinata,"kita akan menjalani hari panjang besok,tidurlah"suruh sasuke,"tetap saja,aku tak bisa tidur,"jawab hinata,sasuke lalu mengulurkan tangan nya,"eh ?"hinata yang sedikit terkejut saat sasuke menyodorkan tangan nya,"kata itachi,seseorang yang tidak bisa tidur harus digenggam tanganya,aku belum pernah mencobanya,mungkin ini berhasil membuat kau terlelap"tutur sasuke,hinata yang sangat membutuhkan tidur itu pun segera menggenggam tangan sasuke,dan tanpa disadari,hinata ataupun sasuke tertidur dengan lelap,

~KEESOKAN HARINYA~

"bangun anak anak ! sudah jam 6 pagi"suruh kakashi,"hinata bang-"ucapan deidara pun terhenti saat melihat tangan hinata dan sasuke berpegangan,entah karna envy ataupun cemburu,deidara pun tidak jadi membangunkan hinata dan mukanya merah padam karna cemburu,"heh..kau sudah bangun ?"tanya itachi kepada deidara,"SUDAH !"teriak deidara dan langsung menuju dapur,"ada apa dengan anak itu ?"tanya neji,"entah lah,mungkin stres?"kata sasori menebak,_'dasar baka sasuke uchiha ! Beraninya dia merebut hinata dari aku ! Rrr..dasar sialan ! _' Umpat deidara,deidara pun langsung meminum air yang hangat,dan kembali ke dalam bis,"dari mana saja kau baka ?"tanya Itachi,"Dari Dapur !"bentak Deidara.

Daaan.. Apa Yang Terjadi Dengan Deidara Sebenarnya?

Mengapa Deidara Begitu Cemburu Terhadap SasuHina ?

Saksikan Kelanjutanya Di Chapter 3 ya !

Tapi.. Otak Nochan Hampir Kekeringan Niih

aku Lagi Ulangan Nih!  
Jangan lupa Add Fb Nochan Okie ;)

Oh ya, kalian bisa bagi-bagi pengalaman tentang liburan kalian ! Nanti nochan (kayaknya) dijadiin chap selanjutnya :D

tapi,tokoh kalian usahakan ada 20 ya ! Kalo kurang juga ga apa apa kook ! Nanti aku tambahin char nya okie ;)

Dommo Arigatou Gozaimashita !

-salam Author Nochan Love 48


End file.
